deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Mode
Infinity Mode is a mode in Dead Rising that gives you unlimited time to explore the Willamette Shopping Mall and unlock achievements. The catch to this mode is that you must eat to stay alive. The two achievements 5 Day Survivor and 7 Day Survivor can only be unlocked in this mode. Objectives Frank must stay alive by eating food. Frank's health bar will decrease every 100 seconds. Changes *Seon's Food and Stuff is shuttered off to prevent players from obtaining infinite food items. *Saving has been disabled. *Some Food and Items are in different places. *Frank's Camera has been disabled. *Frank cannot look at his watch to check the time. Instead, the player can keep track of time by looking to in-game clocks like the clock tower in Leisure Park. *Areas with infinitely spawning food (ie: the orange juice display in Colombian Roastmasters) are disabled. *Blenders are unavailable but juice mixes can be acquired through killing psychopaths and survivors. *All survivors encountered are hostile. Killing them will get you various items and weapons. *All psychopaths will spawn in different locations from where they are found in 72 Hour Mode, for example the Sniper Family spawning on one of the shacks in the Leisure Park. *Police zombies carry Handguns more often. *The PP bar is now a Health Bar, telling you how much health Frank has before losing an actual bar of Health. *some Unequipable survivors are armed with weapons and can actually use them. Tips If you are going for the survival achievements, it is utmost important to be have all food books and cook any raw food encountered. Tactics that are often used are following survival paths made by other players. An example would be to kill Otis for his raw steak, take the shortcut to Wonderland Plaza, obtain the survival book at the store, go to the food court and kill Carlito, obtain his raw food and cook it all, then going to the park and killing the sniper family and then finding a safe spot and using all supplies in the zone until no food is left, then moving on. Safe spots are nicknamed spots that under normal circumstances are Zombie free and allow the player to literally put the controller down and do other things, only checking the game to feed Frank. An example of spots would be the picnic table roof in the park. If the area is free of any survivors that can used ranged weapons, then it getting on top of the roof is considered a safe spot since zombies cannot get up to the player. Food rationing is probably the most important thing the player should do if they want to make it to seven days. Often found in most guides, the player can learn how much which food heals for with what food books they have, using this information, the player can starve Frank until they reach the maximum amount of potential health gained and eat the food, often taking Frank to max health. Some food does, however, heal more than Frank can have, even at level 50. Raw food should be cooked as soon as possible. If you let it spoil, you waste hours and will ruin your chances of making it to day seven. The Real Mega Buster is often used so that the player can defeat any bosses without hassle and save more health. Since it still respawns in the Security Room, the player can rely on it for the duration of the game. Once your reach day five, you will unlock the Real Laser Sword. Once you receive your achievement for day five, you can actually go pick up the new sword in the security room immediately once you get the message "Achievevent Unlocked" and use it to push for day seven. The best way to start a survival mode would be to go to Entrance Plaza, get the food book from "The Sinister Read" (second floor near the entrace barricade), go take the Paradise-Wonderland shortcut, grab the food book there and then go obtain the survival book in the empty store in North Plaza, next to Crislip's Home Saloon. This will make food heal Frank three times as much as it normally would. For example, Orange Juice, Milk or Coffee Creamer would heal four blocks of health by itself. But with all three books, it would make them heal Frank "Fully" even from one block remaining. =Safe Spot Locations= The balcony that Carlito is on during the "Backup For Brad" scoop/case. *Ned's Knicknackery (Antique store) in the Entrance Plaza is a great spot since the zombies cannot break down the windows and open the door. You can get the weapons from the displays but there is a problem if you stay there for too long because zombies will pile up at the windows and then you will have a little bit of trouble getting out of the store. *Balcony under Colombian Roastmasters. Not only is this spot safe, but this is where a Katana is located. Don't stay there without food, as falling off hurts Frank a little. Do a Knee Drop when jumping off to avoid any damage. *Shutting the doors inside the movie theater prevent zombies from coming in. Survivor & Psychopath Locations This list is incomplete. It needs more info on spawn locations and what items the survivors drop. *Otis Washington spawns on the Rooftop and is armed with a Frying Pan. He drops janitor equipment and one Raw Meat. *Paul Carson spawns in Entrance Plaza on the first day, and has his usual fighting styles. *Dana Simms spawns in Kids' Choice Clothing on the second day. She will be behind the counter and will walk toward you, making her easier to kill. *Bill Brenton spawn in Crislip's Home Saloon on the second day. The zombies may kill him if he is left alone. *Sally Mills is on the Helipad on the second day, and is armed with a Cleaver. she is behind the little building where the door is. *Lindsay Harris spawns on the helipad on the third day, although a glitch will sometimes render her dead before you can reach her. She drops several Pet Foods. *Tad Hawthorne spawns in Marriage Makers on the third day and is armed with a Sword. *Beth Shrake spawns in the Warehouse on the third day and is armed with a frying pan. *Gil Jiminez spawns in Men's Storehouse on the third day and is armed with a Sledgehammer, he also drops a lot of Wine. *Tonya Waters spawns in Brand New U on the third day and is armed with a Hunting Knife. *Josh Manning spawns on the helipad on the end of the third day, armed with a Shotgun. *Jonathan Picardson spawns in Theater 5 of Colby's Movieland on the third day night/fourth day morning armed with a Machine Gun. *Ryan LaRosa spawns in front of Run Like The Wind on the end of the fourth day. *Alyssa Laurent and Verlene Willis spawn early in the fifth day, they appear to have joined forces. They are both in Theater 4 (Sean's theater) Of Colby's Movieland. Alyssa is armed with an SMG and Verlene is armed with a 2" x 4". *Ross Folk is in TuneMakers on the fifth day, he is armed with a hunting knife. *Todd Mendell is on the helipad on the end of the fifth day, he is armed with a Paint Can *Simone Ravendark is at the end of the fifth day at Jamming Juvenile and is armed with a Bowling Ball. *Heather Tompkins is in Colby's Movieland on the early sixth day. Category:Dead Rising